Flood
by MTGMA
Summary: Members of the Justice League visit the Philippines, which had been struck by a violent typhoon recently, and see if there's anything they could do to help. One-shot.


"This is just… wow. I really can't explain this. Look at this! You know, if I go down there, the water'll reach up to my thighs, at best. It's great we can know how to fly." A man and a woman were observing this ravaging flood, watching from the skies. Yes, they can fly. Superman and Wonder Woman. Receiving a distress signal from the Watchtower, they headed on to a southeast Asian country: the Philippines. Its capital, Manila, as well as the entire country itself, is now experiencing a massive flood enough to almost engulf the archipelago.

They observe the huge flood, the homeless people, dozens of them, some dressed in raincoats but all soaked in the flood. They observe the broken residences around them

"I agree with you, Diana. I've never really seen a flood this huge, not in a while." He says, scratching his head. "I wonder what we could do to help?"

"Hmm, I'm trying to think, Kal. I've already alerted the League on this. They'll be here shortly."

"What if, I try my ice breath?"

"That would turn to snow, and it could only spell worse for the Filipinos down below."

"Heat vision?"

"You'd boil the water."

Superman sits down atop a building, with his legs crossed and fist resting on his chin. He feels depressed, as he couldn't think of anything to do. Wonder Woman puts her hand on Superman's arm.

"It's alright, Kal. We'll think of something."

"You know, I could make a vacuum cleaner or something, my ring is all I need." A man shouts out. It was the Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, slowly descending toward Wonder Woman and Superman. He sits next to Superman upon landing.

"Why so glum, chum?"

Superman sighs, "I don't know how to help."

"I could vacuum the flood outta here."

"Won't work, Hal. Where'll all the water end up?" Wonder Woman replied, much to Green Lantern's shock, his jaw drops.

"STUPID ME! I've never thought of that!" He plasters his palm across his face, but then suggest another bright idea.

"How about I construct a… …a giant, green shovel! That'll drive the water away!"

"Where'll the water end up?"

GL's eyes widened. "The river? OH, FORGET IT. THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO." He throws his hands up in the air, and flails them around.

"If Barry were here… he could just run, run, run, run and run around and form a giant tornado or something. Too bad he's out in an emergency case in Central City." Hal said, with Clark giving him a reassuring look.

"But where would all the water go?" Diana points out.

"Makes sense." Clark says, with a wide grin on his face. Hal gets depressed and frowns. "But at least the rain's stopped right?" Hal smiles shyly.

It then began to drizzle.

"AWW, COME ON!" Hal stands up and stomps on the ground, throwing a tantrum.

"Calm down, Hal! Calm down!" Supes and Wondie try to get a hold of him.

"Wait, I got it!" Superman brings out a whale-shaped whistle from his belt pocket.

"WAIT, DON'T, DON'T, DON'T!" GL and Wonder Woman both cry out.

Superman blows out a loud whistle. Then, waves start to appear from the river miles away. A blue whale dives out, and there was Aquaman, riding on. The whale lands on the building where the heroes were, causing a thunderous landing, and sending shockwaves all over the area. The citizens below start to panic, and were now running for their lives, thinking it was an earthquakee or some sort of disaster. Aquaman remains unhinged, sporting a goofy smile on his face with his eyes closed.

"I HAVE ARRIVED, LAND DWELLERS."

"Shut up." Green Lantern says, without even acknowledging the King of Atlantis' presence.

"Yeesh, what's got you down, Lantern?"

Superman stands up to greet him and smiles, "Hi, Arthur. I see you've grown the beard again."

"Yes, it looks good, does it not?" Aquaman strokes his facial hair very slowly.

"Enough of the small talk, Conan O' Badbreath. Bring out that whale to swallow all this water whole or something. I feel so guilty having nothing to do to help around, plus with all this floodwater turning a murky yellow, it only gets worse!"

"Oh, yeah. Yellow is your weakness. Mind telling me how you save kids' schoolhouses about to slip on banana peels, in broad daylight?"

"DON'T PUSH ME, HUMAN AQUARIUM." GL gets in Aquaman's face. Wonder Woman and Superman try to set the two apart.

"Woah, hold it guys, hold it. Please." Superman reasons with them.

"Psh. Men can be such hotheads some times." Wonder Woman says, running her hand through her hair.

"As leader of the Justice-"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THE LEADER?"

"Are you questioning me, Hal?"

"Heck yeah! You think that was a compliment on your fancy new belt, Clark?"

"Stop making fun of my belt, pea-brain!"

"Oh, it's on, now!"

GL forms out of his ring a giant cage, and tries to trap Superman around it, but he zig-zags out of the way. Supes hits a laser beam directed at GL, but Aquaman intercepts by calling out the whale… …who swallows Hal whole! Clark stops the laser beam shooting out of his eyes halfway.

"HEY, WHAT? WHY IS IT SO DARK IN HERE? DANG WHALE!" Hal's voice echoes as he tries to figure out what just happened.

"STOP IT, GUYS. PLEASE, JUST STOP. Sometimes it's just embarrassing to show myself working with some immature people like you, y'know?" Wonder Woman said, with a disgusted look on her face.

"Sorry." came out of the mouths of all three of them.

"Now, get Hal out of that giant, stinky whale."

"Yes, ma'am!" Superman and Aquaman salute. The king of Atlantis communicated with the whale to open her mouth, while the Man of Steel.. well, didn't have the best of luck when it came to being assigned tasks involving freeing people out of whales.

"Oh, man. this is gross." Supes takes a few steps closer, hesitant to go in. He couldn't see anything except for a little green light. The green light suddenly grew bigger, shining directly at Supes' face!

"ACHH!" Superman covers his eyes to avoid seeing the blinding light. Green Lantern walks skivvies out of the whale unharmed, though real wet.

"This is… just wow. Wet with whale saliva? Yeah, no two days are ever the same when you're a member of the Corps." Lantern says while looking at himself.

"HEY! HEY! OVER HERE." A loud, raspy voice calls out from down below. It was the Batman, boots soaked in floodwater, and with him were his Gotham City allies Robin, Batgirl and Nightwing all carrying sacks of rice and canned goods, and handing them out to the victims of the flood.

Robin hands him a megaphone. "Here, use this."

"Thanks, Boy Wonder." Batman says, coughing out in between his words.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE POWERS, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO ACTUALLY USE THEM JUST TO HELP."

Nightwing grabs the megaphone, "YES. AND BATMAN IS LIVING PROOF OF THAT. AND ALSO PROOF HE CAN KICK ALL YOUR-"

Batman grabs it back with an awkward laugh amidst his raspy voice. "Let's not get carried away there, Nightwing."

He whispers to Nightwing, "Even though it is true." The two laugh silently, and bump fists.

"WELL, ANYWAY. AS I WAS TRYING TO SAY, YOU DON'T NEED HEAT VISION, OR SUPERSTRENGTH, OR ANY OF THOSE LAME OVERRATED SUPERPOWERS SUPERMAN HAS-"

"HEY, wait a minute!"

"-TO MAKE AN IMPACT, AND HELP THE PEOPLE AROUND YOU. YOU KNOW, I USED TO SAVE KITTIES STUCK IN TREES ONCE-"

"Meowww, if you know what I mean." Batgirl elbows Batman playfully mid-speech, giggling.

"HEY, wait a minute! I do that!" Clark says in an annoyed tone.

"SO, WHY DON'T YOU GUYS STOP FUSSING ABOUT YOUR POWERS, AND JUST HELP US HAND OUT THESE DONATIONS, WILL YA?"

The four heroes atop the building now have wide smiles on their faces, finding purpose.

"OUTRAGEOUS!" Aquaman yells, as Green Lantern creates a platform out of his ring to carry Aquaman and his whale, while Superman and Wonder Woman fly down, to aid in relief.

**- THE END. -**

- mtgma. :)


End file.
